Tú y yo
by MyBside
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre esta pareja que me encanta!


Un caluroso día de verano, plenas vacaciones de verano y todo el mundo se iba de vacaciones a la playa o a la piscina, intetaba desconectar del trabajo y relajarse para estar preparados cuando llegara septiembre, los libros de texto habían sido apartados momentáneamente, cambiándose por deliciosos batidos y helados.

Ese no era el caso de Gwen Tennyson, al menos por el momento.

La joven psíquica se esforzaba en colocar cada todos y cada uno de los trastos que estaban esparcidos por todo el garaje de su casa, los examinaba, los colocaba en cajas y los guardaba si servían y si no, los acompañaba a la basura. Ni siquiera contaba con la ayuda de su primo, Ben se había excusado diciendo que había quedado con July, definitivamente estaba sola contra el mundo.

No sabía cuantas veces se había pasado la mano por el rostro, había suspirado y había centrado su mirada en su reloj de pulsera y, por más que se empeñaba, las horas no pasaban de golpe, sino minuto a minuto.

-Vaya Gwen, te está quedando de fábula –Su madre había aparecido con una sonrisa mientras que sostenía un refresco en su mano –Descansa un rato, anda –Gwen cogió el vaso fresco entre sus manos y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Lo que me da rabia es que nadie me ayude –Respondió la psíquica frunciendo el ceño –Yo también tengo derecho a divertirme

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para irte con el chico ese, solo te hemos pedido que nos ayudes a ordenar un poco esto. –Gwen miró a su madre y soltó un bufido-

-No es el chico _ese_, es Kevin, te lo he dicho cientos de veces –Acto seguido arqueó ambas cejas -¿Es que no os cae bien?

-Yo no he dicho eso, hija, es solo que –Soltó un suspiro – Jamás has tenido novio, nunca te habías preocupado por esas cosas, así que a tu padre y a mi nos pilla un poco desprevenidos –La señora Tennyson sonrió –Pero no te preocupes y ánimo! Ya te queda poco! –La mujer se dispuso a salir de la misma manera que había entrado, sigilosamente.

-Mamá! –Ella se detuvo mirándola interrogante –He encontrado esa moto ahí –Señaló con la cabeza a un gran objeto cubierto con una manta -¿De quien es?

-Ah, ¿Esa? Es la vieja moto de tu hermano, pero ya no la usa, quedatela si quieres, aunque es muy vieja, dudo que te sirva –Seguidamente salió de allí cerrando la puerta metálica, dejando a su hija con una sonrisa.

-Pero sé de alguien que puede hacer maravillas con ella –Se dijo a si misma en voz alta antes de volver al trabajo.

Cuando por fin acabó de ordenarlo todo volvió a mirar la hora, pasaban veinte minutos de las cinco de la tarde, se sentía orgullosa de si misma, así que con una sonrisa y después de ducharse se dirigió, empujando aquella enorme motocicleta, hacia el taller del mejor mecánico de todo el universo, Kevin Levin.

Ed acababa de meter todas las bujías en la caja de las bujías, había tenido un día muy ajetreado, demasiados clientes, demasiada gente que pedía una revisión del coche con urgencia para poder marcharse fuera, afortunadamente ya se había acabado el trabajo por ese día, ya podría irse a casa a descansar tranquilamente.

-Está cerrado, vuelva mañana –Ed alzó la mirada amenazante, lo último que quería ver era a un cliente pesado, aunque después de ver a la persona en cuestión relajó el rostro – Ah, eres tú Gwen, bienvenida, ¿Qué es eso que llevas arrastrando? –Preguntó señalando con la cabeza lo que llevaba la pelirroja.

-Un favor que le voy a pedir a Kevin – Respondió la aludida con una sonrisa - ¿Está?

-Claro que sí –Rió saliendo de la parte trasera del mostrador –No podría estar en otro sitio – Y cogiendo su chaqueta de cuero y las llaves de su coche removió el pelo de la joven antes de salir –Yo ya me voy, nos vemos!

Se despidió de Ed y se dirigió al piso de abajo, de donde provenía la música hard rock que inundaba el taller.

Para Kevin Levin no había nada mejor que su coche, sus herramientas y el equipo de música a todo volumen, llevaba más de tres horas concentrado en mejorar su querido coche, pero ya se le empezaban a agotar las ideas, temía que llegara el momento en el que se podría llegar a aburrir, había estado llamando varias veces a Gwen durante todo el día pero no le había cogido el teléfono, así que supuso que había estado ocupada con algo. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando escuchó los primeros acordes de la canción que había empezado a sonar y usó la parte de debajo de su coche, que ahora le quedaba por encima, a modo de batería, y es que podía decir que _"Ace of Spades"_ era una de sus canciones favoritas junto con su grupo, _Motorheäd_.

No le importó empezar a cantar a todo pulmón y que alguien lo escuchara, sabía que la música no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, pero jamás se le ocurriría presentarse a un concurso de talentos.

No le costó demasiado distinguir la melodiosa risa de alguien sumamente conocido entre los ruidosos acordes de la canción, así que se apresuró a salir de debajo del coche para contemplar a la chica, su chica.

Gwen estaba apoyada sobre la oscura y robusta mesa de madera con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una ceja enarcada, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, como siempre hacia, a pesar de eso, parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper el silencio, el perfecto silencio que se creaba entre los dos y que habían empezado a admirar.

-Hola – Kevin fue el primero y saludó a la anodita mientras

se limpiaba las manos manchadas de grasa con un trapo –¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno –Gwen se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara que se había escapado de su cola de caballo y lo puso tras su oreja –Solo pasaba por aquí

Kevin soltó una leve carcajada y tiró el trapo encima de la mesa, se acercó a su reciente novia, apoyando su brazo en la mesa también e inclinó su rostro hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella –Mientes fatal – Agregó en un susurro y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

-A ti tampoco se te da nada bien – Se defendió Gwen antes de sonreír también –En realidad he venido a pedirte un pequeño favor –Explicó, entrelazando su mano derecha con la de su chico – Te cazo enseguida.

-Muy lista… -Respondió el moreno con una sonrisita autosuficiente- Y dime, ¿Qué favor es ese que me tienes que pedir? -Se había dirigido a la nevera para sacar de ella dos refrescos, alargó el brazo para que ella cogiera uno.

-Necesito que me arregles una moto –Empezó antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida refrescante, sin duda, era lo mejor para el verano.

-¿Una moto?¿Para que quieres tú una moto, eh? –Preguntó alzando las cejas sorprendido, que el supiera ella nunca se había interesado por las motos, ni siquiera tenia constancia de que tuviera licencia para conducir.

-Mi hermano se sacó la licencia, después sentí envidia y pensé que si el podía –Sonrió ladina – Yo también, y tenía razón, obtuve el permiso sin ninguna dificultad.

-Ah no… -Le cortó su novio – No me digas que tienes permiso de moto y aún así tengo que hacerte de chófer a todos lados… -Susurró antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas –Eres una retorcida.

-Mira quien fue ha hablar, el chico malo –Respondió la ojiverde con sorna –¿Vas a ayudarme o recurro a otro mecánico?

-Bueno, convertir esto en la moto de tus sueños –Quitó la sábana de plástico que cubría la antigua motocicleta –Te costará caro-

-¿Cuanto? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, era increíble que hasta para hacerle un favor a ella tuviese que estar pensando en el maldito dinero.

-Demasiado –Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa triunfal –Tendrás que pagarlo a plazos.

-Kevin, eres de lo que no hay… -Suspiró resignada sacando el monedero de su bolsillo, el cual cayó al suelo cuando el aludido cogió a Gwen por el brazo la atrajo hacia el, pasó los brazos por la cintura de esta y la elevó unos centímetros del suelo para finalmente unir sus labios a los de ella.

-Consideraré esto como un adelanto… -Susurró sobre sus labios- Ya me cobraré el resto más adelante.

-Que idiota… -Respondió ella empujándolo cariñosamente – Igual después no quiero pagarte.

-Yo creo que si me pagarás… -Susurró y en cuestión de segundos ya la había cogido en volandas mientras que ella no paraba de reírse.

Definitivamente Gwen era lo mejor en la vida de Kevin y viceversa.


End file.
